Tired of being a hero
by Keightii
Summary: Afraid in what he is becoming Sonic seeks help in the most unlikeliest of people, Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

'_Run, Run, Run...' _That's all that went through Sonic's head at this point.

Heavy rain fell onto Sonic's fur, pelting down and somehow making him feel slightly better as the ice cold droplets cleansed him. He couldn't think straight. Everything had just gone blank. He couldn't even remember why he was running... He needed help... normally he'd never run away from his problems, hell no that just wasn't how he was brought up, but this time he didn't care; he was just so desperate for the horrific images to leave his head. He could see them playing over and over again, as if the whole moment was stuck on replay; 'How could I do that? This isn't me! I didn't even know the guy!' ... or so he told himself...

Somehow making himself believe that he knew nothing of the man made things slightly better...

The next thing Sonic knew was that he was now at Rouge's apartment door. He wasn't there to see Rouge however but the one person he could confine in. Shadow. For you see him and Shadow had finally got something in common. They'd both killed someone.

With one short breath Sonic lifted up his shaking had and tapped at the door, hoping that it wouldn't be Rouge that came to the door, her bickering and sticking her nose where it clearly wasn't wanted was the last thing he needed right now. The small moment that Sonic had been stood at the door felt like hours until the door finally opened; giving the dark corridor a thin line of yellow coloured lighting.

To his surprise, and relief, Shadow had actually been the one to open the door; Sonic gave a sigh of relief and couldn't help but look into those ruby eyes of his so called 'lookalike'. Shadow raised a brow in annoyance, Sonic had been stood there for what felt like five minutes and all he was doing was staring at him, he hadn't got time for this. Giving off a sigh Shadow went to slam the door in his face, hoping it may actually hit him but was surprised and disappointment his actions were brutally stopped by Sonic's foot.

"Shadow wait..." Shadow swung the door open, glaring at his blue rival, as if signalling him to get on with the subject and leave him alone. Suddenly Sonic didn't feel so confident... maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all what was he expecting, that Shadow would make everything go away, that he'd tell him that it wasn't his fault? No! He'd probably tell him to leave him the hell alone and that his problems didn't concern him, or maybe he'd even laugh at the matter...

"Well..." Shadow was now getting more annoyed at the fact that Sonic had suddenly turned and began to walk away from him.

Sonic's ears drooped and his head lowered. "I've done something really bad..." In Sonic's head his words came out normally but to Shadow it was heard as a whisper. Stepping to the side Shadow gestured for him to come in; he had to admit he'd never seen him like this before...

Sonic slowly walk towards Shadow, dragging his feet and not once meeting his gaze. He could feel knots forming in his stomach, getting tighter as time went on, but now there was no turning back, all he could do was hope that what he was about to do wouldn't make his day any worse.

Moments passed until Shadow finally decided to speak up, deciding that the constant silence was getting them know where fast. "Well...?" Sonic's gaze off the floor snapped as if he had been pulled from a trance and he glared into Shadow's eyes, he'd almost as if he'd forgotten where exactly he was.

"I... I..." Sonic struggled to for words. 'Am I even doing the right thing...?' Once again questions began to flood his mind, taking over his thoughts and distracting him from reality. He didn't even know if he could trust Shadow, and why should he after everything that had happened. Never the less he was the only person that Sonic believed may actually understand his problem. "I didn't mean to..." Shadow winced, he had no idea what Sonic was on about but he didn't see the point in pretesting and demanding answers, after all it had taken him ages to actually get him to speak. "I can't even remember doing it..." Sonic's voice once again became a whisper so quiet that Shadow had to prick his ears up in order to hear him.

He'd never seen Sonic like this before, and truth be told it was beginning to scare him a little. Shadow couldn't help but smirk at the thought that Sonic was so weak and pathetic at this moment and maybe he could use this to his advantage...

"Don't remember doing what?" Shadow was now trying to at least sound a little bit interested fearing that it may take all night for Sonic to finally open up and spill what has been troubling him.

"I... I killed someone." Sonic really didn't care that he was stuttering like mad he was just relieved that he'd finally managed to get the words out.

"Well faker... seems we finally have something in common..." Shadow couldn't help but smirk at this, and had to fight the sudden urge to laugh at the poor hedgehog at his own supposed joke. Sonic shot daggers at him, he knew Shadow's nature but that wasn't the reaction he had quite anticipated.

"You find this funny?" Sonic clenched his fists and stood up ready to leave.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing"

"What?" Sonic blinked, believing that he had misheard the black hedgehog.

"You heard me" Shadow once again smirked at the position that his rival was in.

"A big deal out of nothing...? Shadow he was just a kid!" At those words Sonic turned away from Shadow. Truth be told the fact that his victim was only a kid had made matters much worse and was probably why he was in such a panic, he'd never kill someone willingly... or would he?

Shadow's eyes widened he had to admit this was a new low for Sonic. Fighting another smirk he thought again at Morbis's blue hero and how he had finally messed up and in away stooped to Shadow's level.

"Why?" Shadow once again pressed only, feeling it was only right to find out why the blue hedgehog had, had this outburst.

"I... I don't know..." Sonic closed his eyes, fighting back tears. Sure he was upset but he would not cry in front of Shadow, he didn't disserve the satisfaction. "It just kinda happened" This side of Sonic was beginning to creep shadow out; he was actually becoming desperate for that cocky grin he normally annoyed him with. It wasn't so much the fact at what he had done it was the fact that Sonic had almost become a completely different person...

* * *

**Haha took forever but finally managed to put something else back up. Just hope I manage to finish this one!  
I've tried to keep them in as much character as I can so please don't have ago at me...** **D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hours seemed to pass until Sonic finally gave into his guilt and collapsed to the floor, holding his head and whispering to himself, forcing himself to stay strong and not have a mental break down, especially not in front of Shadow anyway. He could feel Shadow's glare cutting through him and he now knew that this was a big mistake. Shadow himself had done unspeakable things in the past, but even he had morals and probably intended on keep to them.

"I didn't know what else to do" Sonic's words were now nothing but whispers trailing off into the silence. He pulled his knees to his chest, offering himself some sense of comfort and hiding himself from Shadow's view.

"You came to me?" Shadow was now blinking madly, he had to admit he wasn't expecting Sonic to open up to him, and the fact that he'd came to him instead of Tails or even Amy was beginning to play with his mind. What exactly had he got himself into? And why did Sonic believe that telling him was going to make everything go away!

"I had to" Sonic blinked, he hadn't even thought of the words and yet they had still managed to leave his mouth._ 'Maybe it was time to go...' _Giving a slight sigh of disappointment Sonic rose from the floor and walked heavily past his rival, attempting to get to the door. After all it was clear he was annoying Shadow and that he really wasn't interested. Why should he stay there and possibly get into another fight over nothing? Sonic growled at himself, getting more flustered with the constant questions blocking up his mind; anyone would have thought he was going mad if they could hear what was going on inside his head, alas they couldn't. "I'm sorry to have troubled you Shadow, I don't even remember why I brought myself here but it's obvious you won't help me".

Shadow closed his eyes in frustration. He was trying to guilt trip him into helping him, sorting out HIS problems. Though maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did help... No he couldn't he wasn't going to help his rival out of the hole he'd basically dug himself. No he had to do this himself!

However it didn't matter how much he fought with himself, at the end of the day he'd probably end up dealing with it himself. Sighing Shadow lifted his arms in the arm as if surrendering to him "Fine!" Sonic's ears pricked up as soon as those words left his mouth. Had he heard him right? "Just tell me where this thing is..."

"Down at the park!" Sonic snapped, but then immediately regretting his words. Raising a brow Shadow rolled his eyes and left the apartment "You stay here. Okay?"

The moment the door slammed shut a wave of relief swarmed over his body, now feeling that everything had been lifted from him. His mood was quickly shifted however when he felt suddenly empty. That something was missing. _Why was he missing the guilt? Why did he feel that he needed that adrenalin rush again? NO!_ Sonic screamed out in anger. Had he secretly enjoyed the feeling that the murder and left on him... His heart sank the more he thought of the answer. He now wished that Shadow had beaten him up, it was what he deserved after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

"_SONIC? ...NO! WAIT DON'T DO THIS! NO!" _

_He could hear the sharp screams of the other run through his head, causing his ears to pin back. He was now over powered by his own adrenaline. Everything went blank; and with one raise of his hand it was all over. There was no going back._

_Snapping out of trance Sonic peered down at the lifeless body. Wondering if he had actually caused this or imagined the whole thing. He couldn't even remember striking the body but the weapon beside him confirmed it all "What have I done..."_

_He sat there for what seemed like hours before he had his final thought... 'Run'. _

Sonic was kicking and screaming in his sleep, so much so that he fell of the couch and in a sudden of shock Sonic shot up, feeling the whole room spin as he did. Rubbing the back of his head Sonic desperately scanned the room hoping that Shadow hadn't seen him, this day had been embarrassing enough as it was. Why were these images still haunting him? And even more how had he managed to fall asleep?  
Sonic shook his head to dismiss the thoughts that were once again flowing through his mind, feeling that the overload of pressure would finally make him crack. Sonic lazily arose from the couch searching for a clock to see how long he'd actually been out. To his surprise it was longer than he thought, but where was Shadow...?

'_He should be back by now...What if he's been caught... and they've pinned the murder on him!' _No Sonic knew Shadow and if anything he doubted that he'd been caught or even seen but still the question ran panic through his system. Maybe he should go looking for him, after all he'd calmed down and could now, more or less, think straight.

"What are you doing faker?" Sonic span around and searched for the source, almost yelping due to the sudden impact of going straight into the door.

"Shadow?"

"Yes it's me faker..." He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Sonic.

"Why'd you do that!" Sonic couldn't help but snapped and the black hedgehog, rubbing his head from the sudden impact if wood. He got even more annoyed however when Shadow's smirk reappeared on his face.

"Pathetic" Shadow murmured to himself, but he was still heard.

"How am I?" Sonic was now getting more flustered than before, he had to calm down, desperately, the same feeling he'd gotten over that boy was now retuning into his mind. NO! How could he think like that... about Shadow anyway? What was wrong with him? Even if he did attack Shadow he would probably lose due to the state he was in; and after all he was suppose to be grateful, Shadow had just helped him in the biggest way possible... or so he hoped.

Shadow shot round at the sudden tone of Sonic's voice that had harshly caught his ears. "Now that's not the way to talk to someone who's just sorted your life out, is it..." He had to admit he was enjoying the fact that HE was annoying Sonic for a change and not the other way round. Feeling quite powerful in his situation he stepped closer to his blue rival and raised a brow, hoping to get a bigger reaction.

"You're enjoying this aren't you..." Sonic gritted his teeth, desperate to gain control of his mind so that he would lounge into attack. Shadow smirked at the amount of frustration he was causing him.

"This isn't funny Shadow!" taking in sharp breaths Sonic thought over his next move more carefully, not wanting to become on the wrong side of Shadow, "I've killed someone!"

"So we've established..."

"You don't get it do you! This isn't me!" Sonic leaned against the wall desperate to not fall to the ground, after all that would be a show of weakness.

"..." Shadow figured it was probably best for him to stay quiet for a while, seeing that he'd probably gone too far this time.

"I... I don't know what's happening to me"

"It's just shock it'll go... Give it a few days" a smirk once again found its way across the hedgehog's mouth.

"No, that's not it... I... I think I enjoyed doing it" What was he doing? Did he want Shadow to call the insane asylum! Shadow's eye twitched, not quite getting at what Sonic was leading up to, if he enjoyed it then why was he in such a state...?

"When you left, I felt so empty, as if I needed the rush of all this to come back..." Great now Morbis' Hero the one people looked up to was now a murderer, who enjoyed conflicting pain on others; Shadow mentally hit himself across the face, how hadn't he seen this coming...?

"Truth be told, Shadow I think I'd be able to do this again..." Sonic's ears pinned to his head. Was he really saying all this? Once again the words were pouring from his mouth without him realising.

"Yeah I –"

"I can't explain why..." Shadow was caught off short when Sonic began to let the words flow from his mind again, he no longer cared how it sounded, he just wanted someone to listen, and whether Shadow was or not it was still providing some relief. "I fear that me and you are more alike than we think"

"I think you need some rest..." Shadow trailed off, he had no idea what to say and knowing that Sonic would probably stay at his didn't bother him too much, anyway Shadow was certain that Rouge wouldn't be back for a few days and he'd rather but up with his annoying blue rival than to wake up early because Sonic had created a massacre on the streets.

"What...?" Sonic still didn't understand why Shadow was still so cool about this.

"You can stay here, if you must" Shadow turned from Sonic and headed from his room "We'll talk tomorrow".

* * *

**Blegh, tried so hard to keep them in character but I think I'm straying a little, anyhow let me know if its that bad.  
Omg like over 100 hits already and it hasn't even been up a day... Woo! For some reason Fanfictions being a little slow and taking extra time to upload each chapter so no idea when there gonna be able to be read. **

**(Elenore1533, thanks for the review but next time do it on your own account... Not mine, k? :L)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay! Finally managed to upload something! Sorry its so late but work had been piling up lately.**_  
_**Hopefully the next one wont take so long.**_

* * *

The next morning couldn't have come faster than Sonic himself.

Gripping his head as the memories of last night once again returned, Sonic lazily pulled himself up and made his way out of the spare room, hoping that today he'd finally get some answers. Opening the door carefully he froze. He could hear the mumbling of voices. One was defiantly Shadow's, but he had no idea who's the other was. Slamming the door shut quickly Sonic began to panic; the beating of his heart was now the only thing he could here.

What is Shadow had told someone? No. The only person Shadow really talked to was Rouge... Which was worse actually worse than the dilemma it's self.

Sliding down the door Sonic tried to concentrate on the sound of the voices but to his surprise they had stopped. Somehow getting answers from Shadow now seemed very pointless to him; maybe he should continue running, start all over or even pin the situation on someone else...

Sonic was viciously brought back to reality however when the force of the door flung him forward, almost causing him to hit his head. He'd been so encased in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard Shadow trying to get in.

"What you do that for!" Sonic's words came out much harsher than anticipated. All Shadow could do however was stare at him, slightly bemused by how Sonic was reacting.

"W...who were you talking to?"

"No one important" Sighing to himself Shadow sat down on the bed. "You can't stay here..."

"What? ... Why!" Was Shadow seriously kicking him out?

"Rouge won't be happy with you being here by yourself, she barley trusts me here" Smirking at the thought that if Rouge could she'd tie everything down.

"I'll go before she comes back..."

"No." Shadow relaxed more, feeling that the blue hedgehog was stressed as it was "They've linked the murder to me. I have to go. Take care of a few things". Sonic' stomach turned knowing that when Shadow said 'take care' he actually meant harm a 'few' people in order to clear his name.

"You lied"

"No. They never asked. Anyway they'd believe you over me."

"I... I could turn myself in?" Shadow almost looked disgusted in what Sonic was saying. He didn't _like help _and completely disapproved of Sonic's attempts to befriend him.

"That won't be necessary."

"Shadow..." Sonic closed his eyes. Somehow not being able to see his dark rival made it easier to speak "I can't let you take the blame for what I did" Shadow rolled his eyes, was this all really necessary? He'd already said he'd take care or the matter and now that he was Sonic was causing more problems.

Shadow stood up and left the room pretending not to hear him, hoping Sonic would get the message that actually he didn't care. "You need to leave".

"Ok..." Sonic took one last glimpse of Shadow before leaving. He wasn't in the mood for arguing and by the look of it either was Shadow.

"SONIIC!" Sonic shuddered; he knew that voice too well... He began to walk faster pretending he hadn't heard. "SONIIC WAIT UP!"

"Oh hi Amy..." Forcing a smile Sonic decided it was best if he didn't ignore her, after all she'd leave him alone soon. Hopefully.

"Sonic where were you yesterday! I was waiting for you for hours!"

"..."

"Our date... Remember?"

"Uh yeah sure" Sonics ignored Amy's complaints as he watched Shadow heading in the opposite direction. _'Where could he be going?'_

"Are you even listening to me!" Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Um yeah. Look I gotta go..."

"HEY! SONIC WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Sonic began to walk faster not wanting Amy to catch up to him or Shadow to see him.

He couldn't take it anymore, being scared to leave his house because of his obsessive stalker, he knew she meant no harm but this obsession was getting way out of hand. God how he'd love Amy and that kid to swap places right now... Wait did he seriously just say that? Sonic began to panic. He needed help and fast, the feeling that had got him into this mess in the first place was once again returning.

He had to keep himself under control. It wasn't fare for Shadow to keep covering for him, sorting out _his_ problems and not his own. And why was he so worried about Shadow all of a sudden... they were nothing but rivals, and if the situation was the other way round he knew Shadow would have shut him out. The final fuse blew in Sonic's head however when Amy grabbed him from be hide, shrieking his name.

That was it. Almost without thinking Sonic pushed Amy off of him and pinned her to the wall, gritting his teeth, breathing heavier.

"Sonic what are you..."

"SHUT UP!" Sonic cut her off however not wanting to hear her voice. He was completely oblivious to the character watching him and to the tears beginning to form in Amy's eyes.

"Let her go Sonic..." Shadow sighed. It seemed he was going to be stuck with Sonic longer than he wanted to be.

Almost snapping out of a trance Sonic leapt back allowing Amy's body to fall to the floor, he looked at her confused as to why she was gasping for air... he hadn't noticed his hands had been on her neck stopped her from breathing. He and Shadow could do nothing but watch as she desperately crawled away, probably to cry or blab to Cream about what had happened.

Then something happened that shocked him and Shadow completely. A smile appeared on his face. He didn't understand why, but there was no way of topping it.

"What's wrong with you?" Shadow whispered, he knew he was no better than him at this moment but he had expected more from Sonic.

"Nothing" Sonic shrugged, his grin getting wider.

"Want to explain what you just did then?" He had to admit Sonic's change in behaviour freaked him out a little.

"Like I said nothing."

"This isn't you..." Shaking his head Shadow could no longer look at Sonic in the same way.

"We'll maybe I'm just tired of being a hero. You see Shadow me and you are more alike than you think."

Shadow smirked. He didn't care what Sonic was becoming, all he cared about was how to use this to his advantage.

* * *

**Completely stuck here. Don't know whether to have some Sonadow in here or to have something different, anyways let me know what you think pwease! :3  
I know it's another short chapter but I decided against killing Amy off and going into detail so soon. x**


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Shadow had to do was come up with a plan... to trick Sonic, though judging the state of him that wouldn't be too hard. He had to admit however he liked this version of Sonic; it was easier to get along with him knowing that at the end of the day Sonic was more or less like him.

In fact now he looked closely, he could now see how damaged the blue hedgehog really was, the feelings he had consoled in himself all this time were finally being let out... maybe this was the real Sonic and the other was just an act... Shadow quickly shook his head at the thought and once again stared at the blue hedgehog, who was now passing back and forth covering every inch of the room.

Luckily for Sonic no one had seen the little 'incident' on the street with Amy, though to be honest he wouldn't have cared if anyone did. Even though his mood had shifted slightly his thoughts remained the same, to get rid of Amy. Sonic was completely oblivious however to Shadow's gaze and sat down beside him, feeling that maybe he should explain the previous events; but this time the words were too difficult to form.

"You don't need to explain yourself faker." Sonic truly hated the fact that Shadow could read him so easily.

"Oh really?" Sonic couldn't help but mirror Shadow's smirk. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You have no idea" Shadow managed, gritting his teeth. "I haven't enough time for your childish games!"

"What?" Sonic blinked. Childish games! Is that what Shadow truly thought of this matter...?

"You know what! I can't be doing with chasing you around. Constantly saving your ass for things that you have done."

"Then why do this?" Sonic had to admit that deep down Shadow was staring to hurt his feelings. "You didn't have to help me! You could have let me kill her!"

"NO...I"

"Oh come on like I wouldn't be doing people a favour!" Sonic at this point was practically screaming at Shadow. But he didn't care. What was the worst Shadow could do to him? He'd already upset him enough today.

Sonic blinked realising his own thoughts. Why did he care so much for Shadow's approval? He'd been taking all of Shadow's crap for years... why was it suddenly getting to him now...

They stared at each other in silence, for what felt like hours but were actually only seconds, before Sonic finally got the courage to speak up again.

"I can't explain this... All I know is that I have to get rid of her, or I'll never be rid of this."

"Rid of what?" Sonic was shocked at Shadow's comment, not because of what he said or how he said it but to the fact that he'd actually spoken to him.

"I... I don't know"

"This isn't just a phase, Faker. By the look of it this is the real you"

"NO!" Sonic snapped back, refusing to believe the words that left Shadow's mouth "This isn't me!"

Shadow shook his head in disbelief. Sonic was more stupid than he thought. Did he really believe that he could switch his personality over... WAIT! Why did he even care?

"Believe whatever you want Sonic" Shadow spoke much softly at this point closing his eyes as he did not realising what he had done.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. Had Shadow actually called him by his name? Or had he misheard? Either way he didn't really care... or so he thought.

"You said it yourself remember..." Sonic gave a nervous laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed. Shadow kept quiet but opened his eyes to gaze upon his blue rival. "When I first came to you... You said that we had something in common that were more alike than I thought..."

Shadow truly had no idea why Sonic was bringing this up now; to be honest none of this stuff to him really mattered, all he cared about was getting Sonic to stop his murderous rampage. He couldn't help but find the situation somehow quite odd, a few years maybe months ago he would have given anything to see him like this, but now he wanted nothing more than for it to stop. For things to go back to the way they were but deep down he knew that was _never_ going to happen. Sighing to himself Shadow subconsciously allowed his ears to droop down slightly. He felt sorry for Sonic. To Shadow, Sonic had, had everything: friends, fame, popularity and an untroubled life style. But this time it seemed that his thoughts had been wrong for Sonic was more damaged than he let out.

Sonic had always felt that it was _his_ job to protect and fight for everyone whether they wanted it or not and this was drilled into his mind from a very early age; and now that Shadow actually studied the situation, he hadn't exactly made this any easier for Sonic. In fact now that Shadow really thought about it what he thought he felt towards Sonic was not what he actually felt... but something different...

"I'm sorry Shadow..." Sonic's voice was now only a whisper. "I didn't want things to get so badly out of hand and I didn't want to get you stuck with this either".

Shadow felt funny. Not ill or anything but strange. As though... Shadow's thoughts were once again stopped when Sonic continued to poor his heart out to him.

"I just don't want to be this anymore. The one that everyone depends on!" Sonic had to fight back tears; he wasn't going to cry in front of Shadow!

"I don't understand..." Shadow at this point was still oblivious to what Sonic was actually saying, and was actually thinking out loud at this point.

"What?" Sonic blinked... how he could not understand was a mystery to him, after all he'd explained it the best he could.

"How can I been feeling like this..." Shadow still had no idea that what he was thinking was actually being said out loud. He was still trying to get his head over these strange feelings he'd just found. How had he not noticed them before... or had he just blocked them out? And more importantly how had he gone from wanting to destroy Sonic to longing to help him?

"Like what?" Shadow was cruelly brought back into reality at this point and somehow was still completely oblivious as to what Sonic was on about. "You asked me why you were feeling like this...? Only I don't know what you're feeling..."

Shadow glared at Sonic, feeling that he needed to be put back into place.

"Shadow..."

"It doesn't matter".

"Oh" Sonic couldn't help but smile... maybe he knew what this was about. "Why not tell me... After all you've helped me _a lot _it's only fair I help you..."

"I don't need help" Shadow moved away from Sonic and growled. How dare he! Shadow wasn't like him, he didn't need help, he wasn't weak.

"Well I do. I can't risk getting rid of Amy by myself. Shadow... I need your help too."

Seriously... was Sonic asking him to kill? Shadow shook his head in disbelief, refusing to allow the word he spoke to process in his mind. Yes he was right he'd be doing people a favour... even him, but speaking from experience Shadow knew the more people Sonic killed the worse his state would get.

"Fine." Feeling defeated all Shadow could hope for was that Sonic changed his mind at the last minute, but that was very unlikely.

* * *

When they left the sun was still up, making the sky a pastel orange and yellow colour, It was now when they light was catching Shadow's fur that Sonic realised how magnificent Shadow's form really was. He'd been looking at him wrongly all this time.

Truth be told Sonic was going through the same confusing state as Shadow only he seemed to be handling the situation slightly better but that was the least of his concerns. He had to find Amy, before Shadow got board and left or even changed his mind. Deep down however he knew that finding her wouldn't be so difficult, after all she always managed to find him easily, so why should it be any different when coming to find her.

His doubts were put to rest however when he heard her painfully high voice shriek his name as loud as possible. Had she forgotten about what had happened last time she had approached him or was she mad?

She stopped inches away from him and glared at Shadow, who found this hilarious as she seemed to forget that he had saved her life only hours ago.

"I want to talk to you Soniiic!" She beamed ignoring the expression on their faces. "Alone!"

Shadow put his hands in the air and turned to walk away, he was no longer regretting the idea of getting rid of her but now trying to take in as much information as he could, wanting to remember the day to ever last detail.

"Listen Sonic I know Shadow put you up to what happened this morning, and I don't blame you!" Amy stepped closer to Sonic unaware of what was actually going through his mind. "And I just know you're going to make it up to me!"

Realising that he hadn't thought this through Sonic backed away. How was he even going to do this? What if she screamed? People would come looking...Sonic took a reassuring look at Shadow, trying to compel himself for what was about to happen. It was now or never...

Pushing Amy to the ground Sonic paced both hands around her neck and squeezed, looking deeply into her eyes, watching her desperately squirm underneath him, desperate for air, some how this made his grip tighten even more. Shadow looked away, he hated Amy yes, but he didn't like the situation she was in and even more he hated seeing Sonic like this. Closing his eyes Shadow felt it was probably best to wait and not inter fear with Sonic's 'fun'.

Shadow let a couple of minutes pass until opening his eyes again. He was surprised that it was over so quickly but he figured that's what happens when years of hatred are finally released.

Sonic was stood over her still body.

The smile on Sonic's face sent shivers down Shadow's spine.

Sonic on the other hand felt emotionless to the situation. Looking to the sky he finally smiled to himself. He had never felt so alive. And so free.

* * *

**Struggled with this, had to keep rewriting Amy's death, kept getting carried away with the details but due to the T rating I figured not too much detail.  
I defiantly think that I will be including some Sonadow but probably towards the end.  
Thankyou for all the hits and review so far! Let me know what you think and idea's are welcome! x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day couldn't have come quick enough for the both of them that day. Partly because Sonic's irrational thoughts were calmer during the morning and partly because Shadow could get some peace to thing about his next actions carefully. Even though the police were using their inquisition skills on the town citizens, Shadow couldn't help but smile. After all everything was going so perfectly... Soon Sonic would become so paranoid and convinced he was insane that he would push everyone away. Leaving him venerable. By himself, and hopefully leaving him completely dependent on Shadow.

Shadow's plan was simple, well put into context anyway. But Sonic was a quick thinker, and he also made fast recoveries. Making this ever so more difficult yet interesting.

All he had to do was to get Sonic to completely trust him; and judging the situation that was going to be easy...

"HEY! YOU LISENING TO ME?" Shadow shot from his thoughts when a certain someone was once again demanding his attention. A smirk found its way into Shadow's face; it seemed the drugs we starting to kick in already.

"Of course..." Shadow's tone was soft and almost in a seductive tone.

"Good! Cos I, I mean we need to get out of here."

"Hmm?"

"Int it obvious Shads? Thier gonna link it to me! I mean I can barely remember that night myself... what if I left something, or if someone saw me?" Sonic pinned his ears back as he tried to recall what happened "I don't even know why I did it... This aint me."

"Trust me when I say they won't link it to you."

"You don't know that!"

"Trust me I do," Shadow muttered smiling as he did so.

"What?"

"You worry about the consequences too much, just enjoy the fact she's' gone, after all that's what you wanted right?"

"What? No! I didn't mean t..."

"Well it's too late know, cant mess with time, it's done... pull yourself together and forget about it, or they'll find out, and I'm not going to help you if they do." Shadow was having a hard time keeping his composure at this point; why wasn't Sonic believing the lie that it was him? He'd believed everything else! "I asked you, and you confirmed it's not my fault you've got a conscience."

"I tired." Sonic hissed, "I'm going to lie down!"

Rolling his eyes Shadow left his apartment, he was sure Sonic wouldn't do anything crazy without him, and if he did it would be an added bonus.

* * *

"Have you got it?"

"Relax stripes; I never let you down... not after everything your doing for me..."

"Huh?"

"Look past is past I don't wanna bring it back up durin our lil discussion okay?" Scourge smiled, tossing a small bag to Shadow, "Be careful okay? I don't want him dead, I want this to be slow, don't give him too much, Ketamine is nasty and I don't want him suspicious!"

"I've told you this isn't for you, it's for me!" Shadow hissed.

"And I've told you stripes I can't help it if I'm gerrin a lil somethin out of this too, can I?"

"I guess not," Shadow threw his hands up in the air in defeat, this was pointless.

"Good, now get outta here stripes, okay?"

Gritting his teeth Shadow chaos controlled back to his flat, what was it with these people and their 'pet' names?

Now if he could only sneak into his room, after all there was no need for Sonic t believe Shadow as a drug addict or anything... "Where'd you go?" Crap too soon. Here comes the paranoia... Ignoring him completely Shadow slammed the door in his face.

Sighing Sonic headed for the door, he needed to speak to someone, besides Shadow, his friends... come to think of it he'd forgotten about them. How could he forget about Tail and Knuckles after everything, why did he go straight to Shadow for help? Why not them?

Letting a tear fall down his cheek Sonic sped to Tail's work shop, hoping, no begging he would be there.

* * *

**Have to apologise had so much freaking course work that I forgot to upload... anyhow I know this is short but It's cos it's the best place to leave it, next one will be longer, promise! Let me know how you think, not to sure whether this lead is any good or whatever. x  
(Oh and by the way Ketamine is some serious Shiz don't mess with it).**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Sonic!" Tail beamed, waking his head on his latest project as he emerged from underneath.

"Hey bud" Sonic weakly smiled.

"Hey you haven't seen Amy have you?" Tails scratched his head "Only she borrowed a chaos Emerald for something and, well I haven't got it back yet..."

Sonic's eye twitched, he didn't know? But how, it had been plastered around the town, every channel, the whole town was talking about it...

"Erm... No, come to think about it haven't seen her in a while." Crap, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Well that's odd I mean she's usually glued to you, and well... Um are you okay Sonic, you don't look so well, and well your shaking?" Sonic peered down at his hands; they seemed fine what was he on about.

"And what's that suppose to mean? ... Oh let me guess you're having a go at me again! It's not my fault; I'm not a freaking baby sitter she can look after herself, how come whenever something bad happens its gotta be me involved!"

"No I didn't mean... Wait, what? Bad?"

"Oh here we go with the freaking questions! Just leave me alone okay?" Sonic hissed "Just face it I have no idea. Okay?"

"No, no your getting confused I didn't mean that, you've gotten the wrong idea."

"Confused! How the hell am I confused?"

"Sonic please just calm down, this isn't you." Tails tried to sooth.

"I knew it, you're trying to pin this all on me!" "Oh god I should of listened to Shadow" Sonic muttered. But Tails still heard.

"Shadow? What's he got to do with this?"

"Stop it! Stop trying to get at me!"

Okay now tails was getting confused, had Sonic taken something. "Please just calm down I can h..."

"Don't"

"Help"

"Please"

"You."

"Yeah well I don't need it!" and with that Sonic sped off.

Sonic slammed the apartment door shut, sliding down it slowly, listening to his own ragged breathing.

"You've got a visitor." Shadow stated. Getting up from the couch to peer down at Sonic.

Getting up shakily Sonic looked t Knuckles smiling at him, in a friendly manor, "Get him out of here!" Sonic aid dryly, Ignoring Knuckles attempts to reach out to him and instead walking straight past the both of them.

Shadow couldn't help but smile at himself, it was working. He was so mused, he didn't hear the threatening warnings coming from Knuckles about he didn't know what he'd done to Sonic but he was going to pay, blah, blah, blah. But however was snapped back into reality when he heard the door slam.

"Well best go play the part," He muttered. Searching for Sonic was going to be easy, partly because there were only a few places he could go, and because his breathing was quite loud. "... and what's wrong with you?"

"They know, you said that they couldn't pin it on me! They all think I'm going crazy!"

"Well... It seems there's only one thing you can do..." Sonic's ears pricked up. "Blame it on one of them, after all who are they going t believe... Knuckles or you?"

"No. I can't..."

"You said it yourself faker, their getting suspicious, their playing you around trying to make you weak, can't you see?" Shadow had to suppress a laugh at how pathetic he was sounding, yet Sonic was believing him, so what was the problem.

"I won't!"

"Oh well, it's a little too late..." Sonic turned to look at his dark rival, curiosity taking over his expression. "You see that wasn't the answer I was expecting, and well I had to do something..." Shadow sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Dropped Knuckles in it." Shadow smirked.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. But don't worry all you have to do is admit it was you and well there you go..."

"But I can't do that..."

"I know. And besides he would have done it to you."

"..." Sonic was speechless, after Tails' reaction today maybe Shadow as right...

"Either way, I've sorted it... I said I would and I have so get off my back. Okay?"

"Okay..." Sonic stood up, almost falling as he did so "God I'm so tired..." Shadow smiled "I'll get you a coffee."

"Thanks Shads."

The drugs were working faster than Shadow had anticipated. Maybe he should have got a little more info from Scourge or even the internet before deciding to use them; truth be told all he truly knew was that these little pills made you paranoid and, sometimes, hallucinate, what if there were other side effects... he didn't want to kill Sonic, he just wanted him to know how if felt. When everyone is against you, when all your friends are brutally taken from you... and there's nothing you can do about it. Yes. This was the plan to teach Sonic to not take what he had for granted, for him to stop mocking Shadow for being so numb, isolated, and sadistic. Which he wasn't, he didn't like inflicting pain on others, well sometimes he did, he was just good at it; and don't people say to do the things your good at in order to succeed?

Well either way it was too late to back out now.

Now giving Sonic his so called 'medication' wasn't easy, it took a lot of practise on another unknowing and unwilling participant, i.e. Rouge, he had to start by practicing with sugar pill, with every meal every time she ate, which was a lot, and even though the taste wasn't the same the effects seemed to be, for example, paranoia ... for all the weight she had somehow gained during Shadow's experiment. Which to him was funny at first she was demanding his opinion every second of the day. But it had to be done and now he had become unnecessarily good at it.

"Here you go." Shadow handed the cup to Sonic's shaky hands, which Shadow figure must be the start of withdrawal symptoms. He had known it was easily addictive but it wasn't difficult to stop taking the drug once the body had become dependent on it, as long as you were careful. He also knew that in an hour or so Sonic would fall asleep, nothing to do with what he'd done, he generally looked tired; and that would be the best time to put his next part of the plan into action. Tails. He'd gotten rid of Amy and Knuckles but Sonic had to lose everything. He wasn't going to kill him. Or frame him, no deep down he didn't really want to harm the fox, after all he hadn't done anything to him.

But judging on Sonic's so called out burst on Tails it seemed his job would be pretty much easy. He had to think carefully. He was so close to his victory. He just had to keep it together and not get too cocky, that would make him venerable and truth be told he wasn't sure what Scourge meant when he said he would be doing him a favour too.

Either way he was stuck until Sonic actually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Letting out a deep sigh Knuckles heavily dropped onto the chair across from Tails, it was nice to have some comfort, even if it was only for a little while.

"So...?" Tails pushed. Knuckles had been here for a while and had yet to tell him why exactly he was here, after all it was very rare that he would just drop in.

"Have you noticed anything strange lately" he muttered to no one in particular.

"Huh?"

"Only Amy's gone missing, and well Sonic and Shadow now seem to be best buddies... if you ask me something isn't right, and with you and Sonic being as close are you are maybe he's said something..."

"You're not suggesting tha-"

"That what? Sonic's had something to do with Amy's disappearance? Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything different about him, he's practically a train wreck!" Tails sighed, he hated to admit it but something was defiantly wrong with Sonic and now come to think of it, it probably had something to do with Shadow.

"So what do we do? You've seen how he is we can't just go over there demanding the truth and I really don't think Shadow will tell you anything even if he has had something to do with it" Tails hung his head down and gripped the arms of the chair trying to not let his emotions get the better of him "And Shadow's changed now, after everything we all went through together you can't expect him go back on his word!"

"Oh really?" Knuckles scoffed.

"Well yo-" Tails was suddenly cut off by the shouting that echoed outside.

"What the..?" Knuckles forcefully lifted himself off the chair and stumbled to the window in a desperate attempt to put an end to the disruptive sound.

"**We know you're in there!**"

"What? Tails did you call the police!"

"W-what? No!" It was now tails' turn to stumble across to the window, where he peered in an attempt to stay hidden.

"**Knuckles the Echidna, come out with your hands up**" Knuckles blinked unable to take his eyes off the chocolate brown dog which stood a metre or two away from the building. He wore the normal police uniform and was accompanied bya colleague, who was leaning against a police car, and another car which was acting as a barrier where two men were crouched pointing their guns in the direction he was in.

"...what did you do...?" Tails was speechless.

"Nothing I swear this must be Shadow's doing, now is there another way out I need to get out of here without them noticing me!"

"Back door, I'll go out and talk to them, maybe they have the wrong idea or something?" Knuckles nodded and headed out.

Tails carefully walked to the front door, after all there was no need to cause a mass panic of blind shooting. Breathing in heavily Tails opened the door and immediately covered his eyes t block the sudden light.  
It was when his eyes adjusted that he saw the brown dog approach him, a frown on his face.

"C-can I help you?"

"We're looking for a Knuckles the Echidna" The dog huffed "Witnesses say he was heading this way. Have you seen him?"

"No. Sorry"

"Any ideas of where he could be then" He grumbled. Tails shrugged.

"WAIT!" Tails grabbed his arm before he turned to leave "What's going on why are you looking for him?"

"Last night an Amy Rose was brutally murdered and we have reason to believe that Knuckles the Echidna was involved. If you do see him I suggest you be careful and keep your distance, this is a dangerous suspect we're dealing with!"

"I-I see..." Tails watched the two police cars speed off into the distance and released a deep sigh.

How could he have been so stupid? Maybe Sonic did know what happened to Amy, it would explain why he was acting so strange but what if Knuckles had something to do with it... It was unlikely but a part of him thought that maybe he was capable of it. After all he didn't seem very upset when hearing about Amy's disappearance and seemed more worried about getting even with Shadow. Either way Tails had to find Knuckles. He had to find out what all this was about and well to prove to himself whether he could trust him or not.


End file.
